


司创林/绿色文学系列 周末令人愉悦，加班除外

by vicki_fiona



Category: Yukihira soma - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicki_fiona/pseuds/vicki_fiona
Summary: *绿帽ntr注意*警告：本文传达的不是正确价值观！！！请不要有任何代入和尝试！！！一切都只是作者糟糕的脑内剧场！！*林绿司*非典型ABO/林A司B创B/只要知道龙胆学姐有大圈圈能够逼人发/情就可以了（你*非常O那什么OC*爽就完事儿了*阅读愉快





	司创林/绿色文学系列 周末令人愉悦，加班除外

周末总是令人愉悦的，不仅仅是因为迎来休憩，对于情侣夫妇来讲更能和自己的伴侣好好培养感情，正如司瑛士和幸平创真。  
司瑛士醒来的时候已经是早上九点多，夏日的阳光被厚重的窗帘挡得严实，只在两片窗帘之间的缝隙漏出些许，在床上映下一条断续的线。  
白发的男人眨了眨眼，下意识地收紧了双臂，和怀里的人靠得愈近。  
幸平创真的睡姿一向规矩，只是在和司瑛士交往之后被宠得厉害，在私下底的姿态显得相当黏人，偶尔显出些撒娇性质的举动。他蜷了身子，弓着身使得后背紧紧贴在司瑛士的胸膛，似乎嘟囔了一句什么。  
司瑛士欣赏够了对方的睡颜，低下头亲了亲那片白嫩柔软的后颈，微凉的薄唇蹭过微凸的腺体，嗓音温和，“起床了，创真。”  
幸平创真的睫毛颤了颤，男人的眼眸微张又阖上，他翻了个身，露出刚刚被掩在被单下的暧昧红痕。  
司瑛士的眸色微微暗沉，但他还心疼对方昨晚的操劳，克制地在幸平创真的发旋落下一吻，起身准备洗漱做早餐。  
司瑛士准备好早餐，正准备将盘子端去餐厅的时候只觉后背一沉，恋人的温度隔着薄薄的布料传递过来，腰间被那双手默默抱住。  
幸平创真将额头抵在对方的后背，轻轻打了个哈欠，他完全是被早餐的香气勾醒的。  
“创真，先去洗漱。”司瑛士拉着幸平创真的手臂转过身，落在对方的穿着上的眼神微微一滞，像是应和他只穿着长裤一样，他的宝贝只披着一件薄薄的衬衫，明显过大的衬衫袖口被折了两折，露出一截形状完美的手腕，布满咬痕和吻痕的下身在布料间若隐若现。  
“……去把衣服穿好，创真。”司瑛士全然没有注意自己的嗓音有些干涩，他移开视线，强自镇定地说道，“一会儿龙胆要过来了。”  
幸平创真又打了个哈欠，半眯着的眼眸漫上一层水雾，有些迷蒙地应下，尤带着欢好过后的喑哑。

小林龙胆到的时候已经是十二点半了，性格直爽的女子双手合十迅速道歉，“抱歉啊——我的车子在路上堵了好久——”  
“没事的，”幸平创真从鞋柜里拿出备用的拖鞋，工作原因满世界飞的缘由他们都很清楚，“机场过来的路总是很堵。”  
小林龙胆一边唔唔地应下，金色的瞳眸像是漫不经心地划过对方紧实好看的小腿，略过对方短款裤尾没能掩盖住的痕迹，微微抿唇，就着对方的动作穿上有些幼稚的动物拖鞋。  
两人还没有离开玄关，就远远听见司瑛士接听电话的声音，同时伴着一阵手忙脚乱的声响。  
幸平创真眨了眨眼，见怪不怪地转身进了起居室提了一个背包出来，“……又？”  
司瑛士将手机夹在肩膀，颇带歉意地亲了亲恋人的额角，冲着小林龙胆微微颔首就急冲冲地出了门。  
小林龙胆看着红发的beta伫立在玄关，像是迷茫般静止了半晌，她有些不喜对方出现的负面情绪，右手环过beta的肩膀笑了开去，“先吃·饭吧？幸平。”

小林龙胆终于露出属于alpha的特有獠牙，beta闻不到的浓烈海腥味缓缓充斥进明亮的客厅，紧密地缠绕住毫无察觉的beta。若是幸平创真稍稍关注一下小林龙胆的眼神，并且尤记得生理课上提到的种种情况就会发现——小林龙胆，她发情了。  
只可惜，身为beta的幸平创真对性别向来不上心。  
等到年轻的beta察觉这种仿佛窒息的压力时，已经晚了。

“龙胆、学姐？”从未经历过这般情况的幸平创真细细地抽气，身处alpha压力中心的beta红着眼全然没有发现自己过于急促的呼吸和浮现薄薄红晕的皮肤，看起来简直弱小、无助又可怜。  
小林龙胆深深喘息了一声，她一步步接近对方，来时高高绑起的马尾不知为何相当凌乱，鬓发被汗液打湿贴在脸颊，她抬起手臂抱住了幸平创真，大腿强势地挤进对方的腿间，听起来像是正在承受巨大的痛苦，“……亲爱的，我发情了。”  
“……！”幸平创真怔愣了一瞬，下意识想要去拿手机，被alpha眼疾手快地拍掉。  
小林龙胆摸了摸对方的眼角，长着薄茧的指腹擦过艳红的眼尾，笑容隐隐透着些得意，“你看，你也发情了。”

“你说，如果现在司回来了——”小林龙胆眯了眯眼，柔软的舌尖舐过小巧的虎牙，恶劣地抵在微红的穴口，黏连出丝状的液线。


End file.
